1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to infrared optical lens systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As all objects or bodies irradiate infrared rays at temperatures above absolute zero (0° K), infrared monitoring camera systems which detect infrared rays are used in various fields. For example, infrared monitoring camera systems can be used in monitoring fires, which may break out in large factories or in mountain areas, or in preventing the spread of contagious diseases by checking the temperatures of, for example, people suspected of having influenza. Infrared monitoring camera systems may also be used for military purposes in monitoring various areas, such as border areas, combat areas, etc.
As the applications of infrared monitoring camera systems have constantly expanded, demands for compact and high performance infrared optical lens systems that can be manufactured at low costs have gradually increased.